Así no funciona el corazón
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; solo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que he hecho. ¿Puedes? —murmuró. Abrí la boca para contestar que esa era una pregunta estúpida, porque nada podía cambiar el hecho de que lo amaba con toda mi alma, sin embargo la cerré. ¿Podía?


**Así no funciona el corazón**

—_Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de la duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento. Pero, ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?_

Miré su angelical rostro mirarme con una desesperación profunda, me amaba, lo hacía sin ningún tipo de duda, solo fue una mentira. La herida de mi pecho que había estado ocho meses supurando pus y ahogándome parecía haber desaparecido, no tenía sentido.

—_Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras— le expliqué, y la voz se me quebró dos veces—. Siempre lo he sabido._

_Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se le endureció la mandíbula. _

—_Te probaré que estás despierta— me prometió. _

_Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus dos manos de hierro, ignorando mis esfuerzos cuando intenté volver la cabeza hacia otro lado._

—_Por favor, no lo hagas— susurré._

_Se detuvo con los labios a unos centímetros de los míos._

—_¿Por qué no?— inquirió. Su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas._

—_Cuando me despierte…— él abrió la boca para protestar, de modo que me corregí—. ¡Vale, olvídalo! Rectifico: cuando te vayas otra vez, ya va a ser suficiente duro sin esto._

_Retrocedió unos centímetros para examinar mi rostro._

—_Ayer, cuando te toqué, estabas tan… vacilante, tan cautelosa. Y todo sigue igual. Necesito saber por qué. ¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? ¿Es porque has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso sería… bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; solo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que he hecho. ¿Puedes? —murmuró._

Abrí la boca para contestar que esa era una pregunta estúpida, porque nada podía cambiar el hecho de que lo amaba con toda mi alma, sin embargo la cerré. ¿Podía? Sus palabras comenzaron a abrirse paso en mi cabeza, me mostraba _cautelosa... _¡Maldita sea, como me iba a mostrar después de ocho meses sin saber de él! Me di cuenta que la herida no se había ido como había pensado, seguía ahí solo se había cicatrizado. No dolía pero podía sentir las marcas, podía acordarme del dolor y de la angustia. Fue como si de pronto hubiese dos partes de mi cerebro, una quiso a toda prisa justificar y olvidar.

—Te marchaste porque pensabas que era lo mejor para mí— dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro perfecto mientras me acercaba hasta casi rozar sus perfectos labios con los míos. Note su increíble aliento sobre mi cara, me hizo olvidarme de todo varios segundos. El susurró sin moverse:

—Sí, quería mantenerte _a salvo_, aunque eso me hiciese desdichado para siempre—. Entonces me salió una risa sarcástica, una risa amargada y llena de veneno.

—No tiene sentido—. No me había percatado hasta ahora de como de enfadada estaba, era como si la olla a presión estuviese debajo de mi desde el momento en que lo vi y el alivio y la paz no me hubiesen permitido verla hasta el momento que estalló.— Me dejaste sola, sabías que te amaba _de verdad, _si de verdad eras tan _infeliz_— pronuncié esa última palabra con un ligero reproche que le sentó como una puñalada, una parte de mí se revolvió ante eso pero la olla llevaba ocho meses y todavía quedaba por salir— podrías haber intentado volver, saber si yo también lo era, saber cómo afrontaba las cosas ante vuestra marcha.— comencé a hiperventilar a medida que los recuerdos de esos meses salían a flote, como si el simple eco de esos recuerdos me perturbase.

El rostro de Edward era de dolor, casi parecía pasarlo peor que cuando Jane le había torturado, eso me llenó los ojos de lágrimas y me atizó tan fuerte la culpa que me costó respirar.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto Bella— dijo mientras me abrazaba vacilante y nos intentábamos reconfortar en los brazos del otro. Pero aunque sentí alivio, el eco del dolor seguí ahí, torturándome y emponzoñando la alegría.

—Yo también, a lo mejor nunca fui clara, nunca dije que te amaba lo suficiente, no sabías lo importante que eras para mí…— volví a mirarle la cara y volví a sentir la puñalada de culpabilidad al ver su expresión.

—No, tú siempre fuiste clara, es mi culpa— pareció tragar saliva, aunque eso era imposible y le costó decir— Si deseas que me aleje de ti…—.

La otra parte de mi cerebro soltó a toda prisa.

—No. No quiero que te alejes de mi vida pero— vacilé me di cuenta que no sabía lo quería, que no deseaba que me besará que todo volviera a ser como antes porque algo se revelaba, como un miedo irracional y una rabia hasta ahora desaparecida— las cosas no pueden ser como antes, yo te quiero en mi vida, os quiero a todos pero— esto me costó pronunciarlo porque no sabía hasta qué punto era cierto— no sé si quiero que estemos juntos.

No sabía si de verdad era eso lo que mi herida me estaba pidiendo o simplemente era un orgullo herido que no sabía que tenía. Me daba cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño a Edward pero sabía que no podía besarle, tocarle y abrazarle como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como si no llevase ocho meses más muerta que viva, soportando una existencia miserable e incluso poniéndome en peligro para cerciorarme que él había sido real. Ahora que todo había pasado, que su voz me decía que me quería, que estaría siempre conmigo, me di cuenta que no sabía si podría. Me sentía incómoda y culpable por hacerle daño pero no podía arriesgarme, no podía simplemente olvidar el dolor y amarle pese a todo. Así no funciona el corazón.

* * *

_Me he releído Crepusculo por millonésima vez, mi yo adolescente de vez en cuando me lo pide y yo soy débil y se lo concedo. Y esta vez al terminar Luna Nueva me he enervado demasiado. Bella perdona a Edward, no, me rectifico, ni si quiera se enfada con él en ningún momento, a pesar de que le deja durante ocho meses y ella literalmente casi se muere de pena. Yo creo que cualquier persona con un mínimo de orgullo y amor propio se plantearía volver con él, volver a confiar y quererle. Qué sí, que Edward lo hace por su bien y él también sufre blablablá. Pero no se plantea en decirle la verdad o vuelve en unas semanas, son ocho meses de sufrimiento y dolor para ella. No sé, necesitaba escribir un punto de inflexión, un momento de duda, aunque sea bastante más el miedo a que la herida vuelva (así describía Bella todo el rato la pena) que orgullo o enfado, creo que le pegaba más al personaje. No creo que lo continúe pero vamos, en mi cabeza si Bella termina con Edward, él se lo tendría que currar un poco, dejar algunas actitudes súper toxicas que tiene y la relación se construiría poco a poco._

_PD: Se agradecen cualquier tipo de comentario, por muy malo, corto o hiriente que sea. _


End file.
